


To Please Daddy

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sub Eggsy, coming without orgasm, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's Daddy asks a lot from him, but he always gets his, and it's worth it to please his Daddy.  Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [To Please Daddy 如何取悅爹地](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268458) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> It is incredibly late, but Happy Birthday Kat! Here is some Dark Daddy Harry for you, as promised so long ago. I hope it's just what you wanted.

“Eggsy.  Wake up, Eggsy,” Harry said, gently slapping Eggsy on the cheeks as he sat on the bed next to him.

“Mmm. ‘m awake, Daddy,” Eggsy mumbled groggily.  He opened his eyes, stretching against the restraints that were still attached to his wrists.  Harry had had him up nearly all night, bringing him again and again to the brink of orgasm and never letting him come.  He had finally passed out at one point, and Harry must have let him sleep for a while after that.

Eggsy groaned, realizing that he was still hard, or hard again, he wasn’t sure.  “There you are, pet.  Feeling better after a little rest?”

“Daddy,” Eggsy begged, “Let me come, please?  Please? I’ll do whatever ya want.  I’ve been good, haven’t I?”   

“You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart, but I want a bit more.  You can do that for Daddy, can’t you?” Harry said, bending down to give Eggsy a slow kiss on the mouth while his hand trailed up Eggsy’s inner thigh.  Eggsy jerked when Harry’s fingers pushed against the plug in his arse, making it press briefly against his prostate.  He couldn’t come, no matter how badly he wanted to though, the tight ring around his cock made sure of that.  He couldn’t come until his Daddy gave him permission.

“Here, let’s get these off,” Harry said, unbuckling the thick cuffs around Eggsy’s wrists.  “Do you think you can kneel for me?”

“I, I think so, Daddy,” Eggsy answered.  He felt weak and exhausted, but he still wanted to please his Daddy, wanted to do whatever it took to earn his own orgasm.  

“Good.  Come on then, right next to the bed, on the rug.”

Harry helped Eggsy get his trembling limbs in order enough to get off the bed and kneeling down on the floor.  Another pair of cuffs then, this time trapping Eggsy’s hands behind his back.  He swayed when Harry ran his hands through his hair, nearly putting himself off balance seeking Harry’s touch.  God, he needed it.  Needed it so badly.  After everything, just having Harry there, Harry touching him however he saw fit, it was all Eggsy thought about.

“Open up for Daddy,” Harry said, stepping in front of Eggsy, stroking his thick cock.

Eggsy opened his mouth, moaning, his eyes slipping shut as Harry pushed himself inside, the corners of his mouth twinging with pain.  All he had to do was stay upright and try to breathe; his Daddy liked to use his mouth, holding Eggsy’s head in both hands as he thrust in and out of it.  Drool dripped down Eggsy’s chin, but it didn’t matter.  His knees started to ache, but that didn’t matter either.  All that mattered were the pleased groans that his Daddy was making, the “so good, pet,” and the “god, the mouth on you.”  

If he could just hold out a while longer he would get his.  His Daddy always gave him his.  And in the meantime, he had his Daddy with him, touching him, real and alive and  _ there _ .

Harry pulled out of his mouth and Eggsy opened his eyes to look up at him.  “Mmm, hello pet.  Thought maybe I had lost you.  Let’s get you up on the bed again.” Harry said, wiping the spit from Eggsy’s chin.

Harry positioned him face down this time, his knees spread and arse in the air.  He got up on the bed behind him, worked the plug out, and quickly sunk his cock inside of Eggsy to fill him back up.  “Daddy,” Eggsy groaned out, “please Daddy.”  God it felt so good to be full of his Daddy.  And it felt even better when he started to move.  It was bliss.  And it was agony, too.  Eggsy was so desperate to come, an actual ache inside of him now.  It was torture.

Eggsy whimpered as Harry gripped onto the chain linking the cuffs, pulling his shoulders back, lifting his chest right off the bed as his Daddy started to fuck him hard and quick.  The sound of skin on skin filled the room along with his Daddy’s moans.  “You feel so good pet,” his Daddy grunted, “so hot and still so tight even after being plugged up all night, even after I’ve already fucked you twice.”

“Daddy,” Eggsy sobbed.  “Please, it … it hurts.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, pulling Eggsy up against his chest, Eggsy’s arms trapped between them.  “I bet it does, pet,” Harry said, reaching around to stroke Eggsy’s throbbing, aching cock.  “I bet you’re desperate, aren’t you?” he added, thrusting shallowly into Eggsy while he stroked him.  “Bet you want it  _ so badly _ .”

“I do, I do Daddy, please!” Eggsy begged, shaking in his Daddy’s grip, feeling so overwhelmed and practically frantic now.  

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to deserve it?” Harry licked a stripe up Eggsy’s ear, still fucking into him, stroking him with his hand sure and tight around his prick.

“Yes, Daddy, fuck, please!  I’ve been so good.  So good for you Daddy,” Eggsy shouted, realizing that he was actually crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping off his jaw and onto the sheets.

“You’re right, pet, you  _ have _ been good,” Harry said, suddenly stopping, pushing Eggsy back down on the bed.  He undid the cuffs tossing them aside before he pulled out, stepping down to the side of the bed. 

Eggsy keened at the loss, pressing his face into the bed until Harry rolled him onto his back, grabbing his ankles and pulling him across the bed until he was at the very edge of it.  “There,” Harry said, putting Eggsy’s ankles up on his shoulders, “Now I can see your gorgeous face.”  Harry slid back inside in one firm thrust and Eggsy arched into it.

“Just look at you,” Harry said, practically folding Eggsy in two as he started to fuck into him again.  “look how desperate you are for your Daddy.  How much you want it.”

Eggsy clutched on to the edge of the bed, moaning and whining, his cheeks wet with tears and feeling filled to the brim with his Daddy.  He wanted to beg for more, but it felt like he was out of words, like the guttural moans he was making were the only sounds he was capable of.  He could hardly even keep his eyes open to look up at his Daddy even though he wanted to.  He was paralyzed with a mix of pain and pleasure that was coursing so quickly through his body that he felt like he was on fire.  

“Are you ready, pet?”  Harry asked, reaching down to the ring around the base of Eggsy’s cock.  Eggsy couldn’t even answer beyond a whimper and a nod he was so overwhelmed, and so, so ready to come.  He was almost afraid to now.  How could anything be reward enough for the hours and hours he spent being brought right to the edge only to be denied each time.

Without any more warning Harry pulled the release on the ring, stroking Eggsy’s cock quickly while he kept thrusting hard into him.  Eggsy’s whole body tensed up in one long moment and he gasped in a breath, fingers digging so hard into the bed they started to cramp.  “Daddy!” he screamed, his throat going tight as his orgasm started in what felt like the very pit of his stomach and surged outward.  His cock throbbed with it and felt his own come land across his chest and a pure, white bliss overcame him.

He distantly heard his Daddy groan, felt him still inside of him, and the wet sensation of being filled, but Eggsy was far, far away deep inside his own nerve impulses in a world of nothing but _f_ _ eeling _ , nothing but the sweet finality of his Daddy letting him come.  It came in waves, drowning out the world, and soon it overtook him.

He woke up only a moment later, his Daddy standing over him smiling.  “Oh, Eggsy, aren’t you just the perfect boy for your Daddy,” he said.  “Stay there, pet, I’ll run a bath.”

Eggsy couldn’t answer if he wanted to.  His whole body felt limp and heavy and his throat was raw.  It had been brutal, but wonderful, and now his Daddy would bathe him and look after him and praise him for days until he thought he could do absolutely anything for him.  

His Daddy came back in a minute, helping Eggsy to sit up and drink a glass of water, cleaning him off a little with a damp cloth.  “Alright, sweetheart,” Harry said when Eggsy had finished his water.  He put the glass on the nightstand, then put one arm around Eggsy’s back, the other under his knees and lifted Eggsy off the bed as if he weighed hardly anything at all.  Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, nuzzling into his shoulder, letting his Daddy carry him to the bath.

Harry lowered Eggsy down into the full tub, steaming water sloshing dangerously close to the rim.  Eggsy hissed when the hot water hit his tender arse, and his chafed wrists, but he adjusted quickly, especially as he settled in and leaned back in the tub.

“There now, pet,” Harry hummed from his spot on a small stool sitting next to the tub.  Soon Harry’s hands started to wander over Eggsy’s warm skin, caressing over his chest, brushing his nipples, and down to his hips, his soft cock.  Eggsy felt heavy now, comfortable and sleepy as his Daddy touched him.  The water was pleasantly hot too.  Everything was so perfect now.

Eggsy moaned softly as his Daddy cupped his bollocks, rolling them in his hand while he kissed along Eggsy’s jaw.  “You’re so good for me, sweetheart,” Harry whispered, “Kneel for Daddy.”

Eggsy looked up wide-eyed and a little bit fearful at his Daddy.  He didn’t really mean it, did he?  He thought that they had finished.  Usually the bath meant they were done.

Harry gave a predatory smile: “Go on, Eggsy.”

Eggsy took a shaking breath as he pulled himself up to kneel.  His Daddy directed him to turn and lean over the edge of the tub, presenting his bare, used arse above the bathwater.  He whimpered as his Daddy roughly spread his cheeks. 

“Filthy boy,” Harry tsked, shoving two fingers into Eggsy.  Eggsy flinched and groaned in pain, gripping onto the edge of the tub.  He was  _ sore _ .  He could feel his Daddy’s come ooze out of him, dripping down the inside of his thigh and into the water.  “We’ve got to clean you out,” Harry said, starting to press against Eggsy’s prostate, moving his fingers in a slow, steady rhythm.  

Eggsy whined as he felt himself get hard again, his own body betraying him.  “D-Daddy it’s too much.  It hurts,” he whimpered.

“I know, pet,” Harry said, his fingers continuing their assault.  Eggsy couldn’t do a thing about it, could only hold tight to the tub and take it.  He knew what his Daddy was doing too, and it wasn’t going to be pleasant for him.  

“Please don’t, Daddy,” Eggsy begged.  “You said I was good.  Y-you said --” Eggsy’s voice broke off in a sob.  His cock was already leaking copiously, precome sliding down his shaft and into the tub as his Daddy rubbed and prodded inside of him.

“You want to make Daddy happy, don’t you, pet?”  Harry asked calmly, wrapping his free hand around Eggsy’s erection, stroking him in time with the firm, steady movements of his fingers.

“I … of course, Daddy,” Eggsy said, full of conflicting sensations.  He wanted to make his Daddy happy, wanted it more than anything, but why did his Daddy want  _ this _ ?  

“Then you’ll do this for me.  I know what’s best for you, pet, so just let Daddy take care of you.”

Eggsy groaned, dropping his forehead down to the edge of the tub.  He couldn’t argue with his Daddy.  He knew his Daddy loved him, that he would look after him, he’d known that much ever since he had come back from being dead.  It was so hard to ever say no to him after that.  Not that Eggsy even wanted to say no.

“There, pet, that’s good, just let yourself go.  It’s okay.” Harry soothed, both his hands working on Eggsy.

“I don’t … don’t wanna, Daddy,” Eggsy whined, his whole body starting to tremble.

“Be a good boy, Eggsy.  Don’t disappoint Daddy.”

Hot tears started to burn down Eggsy’s cheeks, his orgasm building low in his belly, but he knew he was never going to get it.  There was nothing he could do now though, the way his Daddy was touching him.  He was leaking so much too, the water around him turning milky with it.  Eggsy wanted to stop, wanted to come, wanted anything other than what was about to happen.

Eggsy gave a hard shudder, and choked in a breath.  Just a little more, if his Daddy would touch him a little more everything would be fine, but no.  As Eggsy felt the first hot pulse of his orgasm, his Daddy stopped stroking him, pulling his fingers out and giving Eggsy nothing more.  Eggsy cried, sobbing as spurts of come splashed into the water, and he felt nothing.  No pleasure, no orgasm, he was denied everything as his body spilled come just like his Daddy had wanted.

Eggsy shook as he kept crying, snivelling and whimpering and making wet sounds as he tried to breath.  He hardly even noticed that his Daddy had drained the tub, until he was filling it back up again with fresh, hot water.  Eggsy tried to stop crying, but it wasn’t working.  “D-Daddy!” he wailed until his Daddy climbed into the tub with him, pulling him close and kissing his wet cheeks.

“Shh, pet, it’s alright,” Harry said softly, stroking Eggsy’s hair.  “Such a good boy, Eggsy.  You did so well.  Don’t you feel better now?”

“No-oh,” Eggsy sniffled.  He felt empty and frustrated and like he wanted to touch himself and make himself come even though it would probably hurt now if he tried.

“Well, you will, sweetheart,” Harry smiled, settling further into the tub and letting Eggsy rest his head on his chest.  “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Daddy,” Eggsy said, the tears finally slowing, allowing him to breathe.  He felt better with his Daddy holding him close.  

“Then you know that I’m doing what’s right for you, sweetheart, even if it hurts for a while, even if you have to suffer temporarily for it.  Do you understand?”

“Yah, Daddy,” Eggsy said softly, letting the warmth of the bath and his Daddy’s arms comfort him.  He was sure that his Daddy was right, even if he didn’t understand why.

“I love you so much, Eggsy,” Harry said, kissing the top of his head.

“Love you too, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, starting to drift off to sleep, knowing that his Daddy would wake him when it was time to get out of the bath.  He was safe with his Daddy.  Always.  No matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)
> 
>    
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/) If you liked this, consider commissioning me! [Find out all you need to know right here.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
